malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Whuffine Gaggs
Whuffine Gaggs was a beachcomber living in a shack on the beach near Spendrugle. He made his living for the last thirty years collecting salvageable materials from the ships that crashed on the reef just offshore. This work often required slitting the throats of those not quite ready to give up their material possessions but too weak to defend themselves. Those who were too strong for the comber to readily dispatch were directed up to the town where they were seized and hanged by Lord Fangatooth Claw's constabulary. Whuffine received a portion of the condemned's belongings.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 5 He preferred to avoid the town because of its insane sorcerer-tyrant but worried that soon no one would be able to differentiate him from the strangers that were required to be hanged.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 5 Whuffine was a grey-haired man with a dented skull and a finely trimmed beard, moustache, and eyebrows. He used the cuttings to insulate the walls of his shack giving it an unpleasant odor.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Sections 5 and 42 He had shrunk from his original large build and was now all leathery skin and bones. He wore a sheepskin cloak whose four heads clustered around his shoulders and whose hind legs hung around his hips. His fox-fur hat covered his ears and neck with its two heads and tails respectively. He wore scavenged Malazan cavalry officer boots and carried a cane.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 5 In The Wurms of Blearmouth Whuffine's full name was Whuffal Caraline Ganaggs and he was much older and more powerful than he appeared. He had lived in Spendrugle at least since the time before the Cliffside temple had crashed into the sea a hundred years earlier and was likely the subject of its worship.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Sections 24 and 31 He tried to avoid the allure of nostalgia for his youth which included memories of him "burning continents, burning skies, burning seas, mountains of the dead and all that."The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 42 He thought he might "have ended this world long ago, and without much regret."The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 31 When the three Chanter brothers Stint, Fren, and Gil attempted to kill him, he swiftly transformed his cane into a flaming sword and cut them into smoking pieces. His shack was cluttered with a half-dozen Seguleh masks.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 31 Whuffine was also the father of Witch Hurl. It was he who had ended her rule of terror, calling her greedy, and capturing and killing all but one of her D'ivers forms, the lizard cat Red.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 26 He had created her power in the first place when he had fashioned the earth goddess statue and sold it to her for a bag of silver coins. His mistake in fashioning the statue's nipples led to the monstrosity that was Feloovil Generous' arrangement with Hurl.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 16 Whuffine attempted to put a final end to Hurl like he had her three siblings when he captured Red and threw him to his death.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Sections 24 and 42 Unfortunately, Red escaped and was able to semble back into Witch Hurl.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 29 She raced to the King's Heel seeking revenge on Feloovil, but Whuffine stopped her long enough for Tiny Chanter to kill her.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 42 Notes and references Category:Males Category:Gods